


What He Don't Know

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Boyfriends Being Cute, Catching Up, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Filming, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, Japanese Culture, M/M, Memories, Musical Instruments, Reminiscing, double dates, friendly competitions, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	What He Don't Know

Four years had kept the two couples apart, unfortunately, after participating in two different collaborations for separate channels in a spacious Brighton flat yet the four found a way to reconnect I a similar way that connected them all in the first place.

“Thanks for having us over,” Phil commented after being greeted by the engaged couple, “It’s been ages!” 

“It has! We’re glad to have you over after all this time.” 

“Hope it’s alright that we brought our own drums for the game, Dan insisted.” 

“What’s the point of having ‘em if we only used it in a Dan vs. Phil video?”

“He’s got a point!” Felix chimed in from the living room as the game console was set up with the help of a nearly black furred pug pawing at various wires on the ground, “Can one of you grab Edgy? Thinks he’s helping…”

“Poor guy just wants attention from his dad!”

“If you say so…”

Chuckling collectively the older British boy went over to pick up the animal in question, bouncing him in lanky arms as the two curled up on the couch with Marzia. Being his awkward self Daniel stood beside the armrest occasionally giving an ear scratch to the miniature dog, acting as if this was his first time being invited into the Kjellberg-Bisognin household. 

“Everything alright, Dan?” 

“I’ve seen Pewds practicing on your Instagram stories, so I’m kinda nervous.”

“I get it, you’re insecure around a champion like me,” the Swede stated in a teasing tone, winking a bright blue eye in the other’s direction before straightening up and dusting off a pair of sweats, “We’ll do this gentleman style, yeah?”

“It’s a deal.”

“I give it a few minutes…”

“What was that?!”

“Nothing love, you’ll beat ‘im!” Philip squeaked out, hiding his face in Edgar’s back for fear that facial features would get him in trouble, glancing up to see his partner simply nod before turning his attention to the pretend rival, “How’d you think it’ll go, Mar?” 

“They’ll be at each other’s throats by the end…” 

“How’d we get ourselves into this mess?”

“One of us reached out to the other online and here we are years later. Crazy, right?”

“You can say that again!”

Conversation interrupted by the two men furiously flailing away with plastic sticks in hand, the older Brit could not help getting lost in thought over how he had been blessed with such an opportunity as watching his partner grow into a confident, yet still quirky lad who was not afraid to take the world by storm. Nudged out of the train of thought by another wrinkled face he offered for the one eyed pug to be added into a crossed lap much to her brother’s dismay at having to share in snuggles, which only increased in the man feeling extra emotional.

“Are you alright?”

“Just thinking…’

“About how I’m kicking your boyfriend’s ass?!” Felix interjected energetically as the two reached the end of a second song they had selected, “Don’t worry, I’ll leave the rest of that to you.”

“Fele!” 

“Too far?”

“You’re fine, bro.” he remarked, noticing how neither of the two were that responsive to their partners since hyperfocus came into play during the next set of drumming, “Feeling in awe of how far we’ve come since 2009.”

“You and me both.”

Paired perfectly it seemed they were even through all of the speculation from fans, stress from two world tours, and discoveries during extensive time traveling together all of the hardships thrown their way had definitely been worth it and he was glad to not be alone in experiencing such unexpected emotions. Never had he been so glad that Dan was distracted rather than worrying over why his boyfriend was experiencing a rush of nostalgia mixed pride, but also glad for an excuse to sneak out his cell phone and record the two.

“They’re quite the dup, huh?” Marzia asked after the seconds long video was recorded and added to a similar story on the aforementioned app since she was doing the same with her fiance, “We should do this more often.”

“Agreed! Y’know you’re always welome over at our flat too.”

“‘Course, we just figured you’d like a change of scenery.”

“Dan not in his sofa crease for once? Unheard of for the past three weeks…”

“I heard that, Lester!” the younger one yelled out, playfully shoving the bearded man a few inches over when a tongue stuck out at him in jest, cackling when he got the upper hand for once, “You’re not so undefeatable now!”

“Heh, I still have zero deaths!”

“We’re not even playing a game with kills!”

“Still had to rub somethin’ in your face,” the Swede remarked, calling for a break as he tagged Phil in to fill his place, “Bet your boyfriend does too.”

“As revenge for winning the all or nothing last time, you bet!”

“Shall we have a repeat of the Flight of the Bumblebee incident, love?”

“No way, Mr. Piano Man! We’re gonna go with the beat of a different drum.”

“Did you just…?”

Beaming at his own brilliant choice of words the older one took a seat beside the only person who had truly captivated all aspects of his being, leaning over to leave a long, lingering kiss on a slack cheek that immediately curled inward into a dimpled dent. Agreeing to a friendlier match than what had gone on between Dan and Felix a more upbeat Japanese pop song was selected instead, faux drumsticks still hitting plastic skins as if their lives depended on hitting each beat with as much force possible, the two sharing in a victor’s kiss when the two managed to tie.

“Phil… You guys weren’t up to anything while we were having our competition, right?”

“Who, us?” he asked in an innocent manner that gained a raised eyebrow of suspicion even though he dared not to falter in telling the fallacy since that was not all they had been doing together, “Just remembering the good times is all.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):  
> https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
